redqueenfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiberias Calore "Cal" VII
Tiberias Calore VII, also known as Cal, is the eldest child of Tiberias VI and the heir to the throne of Norta. As a member of House Calore, he is a burner and thus has the ability to manipulate fire. Biography Early years Prince Tiberias, nicknamed "Cal", is the only child of King Tiberias Calore VI and Queen Coriane Jacos. After three miscarriages, Coriane finally conceives and gives birth to the healthy prince. Cal is considered to be his mother's most loved one, whereas his uncle Julian Jacos doted on him and gave him toys. However, when Cal is barely a year old, his mother was murdered. Later, his father marries Elara Merandus and together they have their own son, Maven, Cal's younger half-brother. In Summerton A day before his Queenstrial, Cal leaves a bar in the Stilts and catches Mare Barrow in the act of stealing from him. Instead of arresting her, he gives her one tetrarch (followed by another) and gets her a job at the Hall of the Sun. The next morning, Cal appears with his family at the Queenstrial, where Mare finds out that he is actually a Prince of Norta. He is present when Tiberias and Elara inform Mare that she is no longer a Red, but a member of House Titanos. Elara and King Tiberias both choose Evangeline Samos beforehand. While Mare Barrow gets engaged to Prince Maven, Cal's younger half-brother. Cal continuously helps Mare adjust with her new life, teaching her in their training and dancing. He has a neutral approach with the Reds, though he refuses to be the king who would plunge his country to a war. He is shown to be very competent and involved in warcraft, with maps and books about war sprawling across his room. He is extremely interested in military tactics and has the heart of a soldier. During the Sun Shooting, he hunts down and successfully captures four members of the Scarlet Guard: Farley, Kilorn Warren, Ann Walsh, and Tristan. While Ptolemus Samos murders Tristan for threatening his sister's safety, Cal proceeds on torturing Farley while asking for more information. Farley gives him no answers, thus King Tiberias decides that the prisoners would remain in their cells. In the morning, however, it is revealed that the prisoners have escaped. In Archeon When Cal finds out Mare and Maven are working with the Scarlet Guard, he is heartbroken and distraught and takes them to the king for judgement. When Tiberias rules that both Maven and Mare are to be punished, Queen Elara takes hold of Tiberias and Cal, revealing hers and Maven's true intentions. Maven betrays Cal and Mare, while Elara control's Cal to behead his own father. The soldiers take Cal and Mare into prison, only to be executed in the Bowl of Bones the next day. After a long and excruciating battle to save their lives, the Scarlet Guard rescues them before they are killed and Mare realizes that both Cal and her will stop at nothing to kill Maven. With the Scarlet Guard Distraught and displaced, Cal struggles to find his place in the Scarlet guard, who treat him as a prisoner and threat. Cal has no other option but to follow them around as his home, the silver palace, has strong indignation towards him thanks to the treacherous Maven. Dragged away to one of Scarlet guard's safe havens, Cal is forced into a cell and getting treated with the tendency of anything but kindness and respect. Mare soon joins him and soon they escape the area (alongside some other companions; like Shade,Mare Barrow's brother who is Red with Silver abilities),to track down the newbloods in the list given to Mare by Julian Jacos. Cal follows Mare, helps her find the newbloods while still figuring out which side he was on. They find refuge in Notch where all the newbloods are brought to and trained. Cal, being the good teacher he is, takes on training them. Especially the kids, since he loves them while Mare hates them. Meanwhile he decides to abdicate his position with Mare and the rest of gang but is convinced by Mare to stay as she states that he is important and she needs him. Things get hard when they attack a certain part of silver land, as Mare kills a few silvers which Cal objects on. By the end of the book, they progress to save the thousands of kids being sent off to die at the hands of war but are caught by Maven. Cal tries to speak as Mare sacrifices herself to save him the rest of the newbloods and Scarlet guard, but the metal tightening against his neck chokes him. King's Cage Personality Cal is a strong-willed individual, although quite complex and doesn't often let others know his feelings. He is often torn between knowing what is right and what he must do for his kingdom. Whilst he maintains a disinterested exterior he is devoted to Mare Barrow because she's the only one who understands him. Cal became withdrawn after the murder of his father and Maven's betrayal. Cal is also kind, brave, and selfless. He doesn't like to kill people but does it anyways. After Maven's betrayal, Cal is also filled with revenge on his brother and step-mother. Growing up, Cal often felt that nobody understood how he felt and his doubts about becoming king one day. Physical description Cal has thick black hair just like his father and younger brother. He also has bronze eyes that are the color of warmth. Cal is very pale, but only due to his silver blood and "limited" time outside. Cal also has a crooked smile. Cal is more toward the bulky muscle than lean muscle side and is tall, although he is not as tall as Mare's oldest brother Bree. His physique can be depicted by the one of a soldier. Abilities and skill Cal is a burner who can manipulate fire, but not create it. In order to utilize his ability at will, Cal must wear a metal bracelet that releases sparks, which he's able to turn into flames. Relationships Mare Barrow During their first encounter, Cal seemingly becomes interested about Mare's way of living, as she steals for her family. Taking pity on her, Cal gives her a job in the Hall of the Sun so she could escape conscription. While in the Hall, he looks out for Mare, especially from his fiancée Evangeline Samos. The night before the Sun Shooting, Cal and Mare share a kiss, though Cal dutifully remains at the side of Evangeline throughout the whole event and upon returning to Archeon. In Glass Sword, Mare and Cal also share a kiss, and later in the book, even share a bed in Notch. Trivia * Calore is Italian and means warmth, heat, fervor and glow. * Cal likes to build things, which is a trait he inherited from his mother. * He is a trained pilot. * Cal has three older siblings that his mother miscarried. * He was a very happy and fat baby. According to Coriane, he was always smiling and laughing. * Cal loves children. * He's a very good teacher. * His mother gave him his nickname. * As a baby, Cal took apart his toys and smashed them back together incorrectly, much to his mother's delight. * The only reason why he lived through his mother's pregnancy was because she kept him a secret from everyone else. She also kept him out of her mind so that Elara wouldn't know about him. * Cal likes classic rock music. * Cal's birthday is on October 31st Category:Characters Category:Red Queen characters Category:Glass Sword characters Category:Silver Category:Calore Category:Jacos